DJ (Big House)
Devon "DJ" Joseph was a camper on Total Drama Island, competing on the Killer Bass. He was also a cast member on Total Drama Action, competing on the Screaming Gaffers. He returned for Total Drama World Tour, competing on Team Victory. He then returned for Total Drama 60 Club, competing on The Terminators. He later returns as a Mansion Dweller on Big House. Personality DJ can be described as a "teddy bear". While his large size can make him look intimidating, his true demeanor is anything but that. He is actually a very soft spoken and sensitive guy who is very compassionate and kind to those around him. He is often seen sleeping with a teddy bear and tends to cry or overreact to many minor situations. However DJ wants the best for everyone and values the safety of everyone else more than winning a challenge. He loves animals, and has adopted a few pets during his time on Total Drama. Unfortunately, they don't always return his affections. Many of DJ's encounters with animals end with one side sustaining injury. His compassionate behavior has made him one of the most popular competitors among the cast. He sometimes can be too sensitive and easily frightened, which interferes with his challenge performances. DJ holds his mother to the highest authority, crediting her for making him the way he is and names her as his best quality. She is also responsible for a huge decision DJ once had to make, when he is haunted by an illegal deal. He loves cooking, and the food he has crafted has been enjoyed by a majority of the cast. However, his popularity leads to his downfall in 60 Club, as Mark is able to convince Cody, Sierra, Eva, Gwen, Trent, PFRJ, and Ella to vote against him, eliminating him in Extreme Mall Day, making him the first victim of a prototypical Bermuda Square. In Big House, DJ begins benevolent, but makes an alliance with Jose and Brady, who are simply trying to play him, and his trustworthiness makes him a common pawn for the Tripartite Alliance 2.0. Coverage Total Drama 60 Club We're Billionaires!... In 2 Months... Maybe? DJ votes for Lindsay to be a captian, and is picked by Alejandro for the Terminators. In the challenge, Sierra crashes into him when she attempts to evade capture by running into the mall. DJ votes for Heather. Extreme Mall Day DJ is impressed by the food in the hotel. He isn't covered much, but Mark forms a coalition against him, seeing him as a threat. Mark is able to get 8 votes against him, and he is eliminated with Duncan in a 9-8-6-1 vote. Total Drama 60 Club Aftermath Episode 1 DJ is introduced as "the player voted out for never being voted out," noting why Mark saw DJ as a threat. He is then forced to play Truth or Hammer. He reveals that he was very shocked about his elimination, and that if he had won the billion, he would have built an animal sanctuary. When asked if he would believe someone making a coalition against him, he says no, but a hammer swings at him. He then reveals that he is not surprised to be seen as a threat, due to his popularity. He guesses Eva as the person making the coalition against him, but it is then revealed that Mark was guilty. He then calls Mark "manipulative and competitive," and a "threat that needs to be taken care of," also noting that he doesn't like him, before a hammer swings at him. He then reveals that he actually has respect for Mark's gameplay, and he doesn't blame him, noting that he's in a game for $1,000,000,000. He guesses Lindsay or Owen for being next on Mark's target list. He then declares Mark and Eva "Evark" after they begin making out. Total Drama 60 Club Aftermath Episode 2 When Zoey complains about being voted out by a jock, DJ notes that Mark's attitude doesn't fit the part, but welcomes her to the "club." In the 2nd chance challenge, he eliminates Sugar and Max, but is eliminated by Lightning. Billion-Dollar Triangle Scheme DJ asks Bermuda Square and the Tripartite Alliance what they would do with the money if they won. Beth says she doesn't have plans, but she would take Brady out on a romantic date, do charitable things with the money, and build herself, Brady, Lindsay, and Tyler a mansion. Cody says he'd buy himself some gadgets, save the money, and either build a mansion for himself and Sierra, or move in with Mark and Eva. Mark says he would use the money to build his high school a new football stadium, build himself, Eva, Sierra, and Cody a mansion, and save the rest, adding money from his NFL career to start a business and create an organization to help refugees. He also adds that he would spoil Eva. Eva says that she would save it, but also take a trip somewhere, or open a gym. Tyler says he would start a youth sports camp, much to Mark's approval. Lindsay says she would start a bullishness, make a movie about how the Tripartite Alliance won, and spoil Tyler. Sierra says she would spoil Cody, save the money for herself and her family, and hold the best wedding ever for her and Cody, due to their engagement. DJ votes for Bermuda Square, as they would be more responsible with the money. Big House DJ starts out benevolent and trusted, but is manipulated by Jose from the start, as Jose makes the Tripartite Alliance 2.0 with him, Alice, and Brady. He finds himself marked as a pawn next to Alice by Jessica to backdoor Eva, but due to Mark's manipulation, after DJ removes his own mark and Mark gets marked, Alice ends up ejected. The following episode, when the Tripartite Alliance 2.0 wants to frame Noah for framing Bryan, they lie to DJ about this, using DJ as a pawn, knowing the mansion would easily trust DJ. However, Mark does not believe the lie, and DJ is corrected by Brady. DJ more closely aligns with Jose and Jessica, due to Alice no longer being in the mansion. He ends up marked by Taylor, along with Jose and Jessica, due to his alignment with Jessica. However, he is overlooked, and is not really considered for ejection. He doesn't win the Mark Remover, but in the voting for ejection, he only gets 1 vote, from Eva, which was only a throwaway vote, and he survives the double ejection. Right after, he wins MM, and marks Noah and Kitty, after Noah tries to get him to mark a pawn and eject them, due to his status as Canada's Player, causing him to align with the Famliance, seeing them as nicer than the Quad Alliance. He also makes a final 2 pact with Eva to get her vote, but Eva had no intentions to actually honor the pact, seeing the best move for her game being to tack a shot at the Famliance. He is roasted by Roastmaster for being a floater. When Kitty wins the Remover and removes her own mark, DJ tries to mark Liam, but Liam plays the blocker, forcing DJ to mark Taylor instead. With Jose being the swing vote, Noah is ejected in a 4-3 vote. After that, he finds himself being the swing vote between the Famliance and the Third Square Alliance, especially after Jose is marked in the Unsafe Safety Battle, which DJ wins. However, after remembering how Jose had taught him to be cutthroat, he realizes that the Famliance poses a threat to his long-term game, but admits this to the Famliance, forcing the Third Square Allliance and Famliance to begin searching for the blocker. He does keep his word, and votes to eject Taylor, ejecting Taylor in a 3-2-0 vote. In the second half of the speed week in All Falls Down, ''DJ wins immunity after completing the task in the Unsafe Safety battle due to being the only person to opt in to the battle. He, once again, votes against the Famliance, but isn't a swing vote, as Junior is ejected in a 4-1 vote over Kelly. In ''Big House The Musical!, DJ is fully integrated into Third Square, and retains loyalty to DJ, but also grows loyal to Eva. Originally, Jose plots with DJ to eject Liam, having DJ vote for Liam, but after Eva plots to throw the Removal Battle to Kitty or Liam, and Liam uses the Mark Remover on himself, the plan is abandoned, and DJ finds himself being a swing vote again, with the option of voting for Dwayne or Kelly, ejecting them both, or voting for Eva, which would be risky, due to the chance that Jose wouldn't eject Eva. He decides to vote for Kelly, and Dwayne and Kelly are ejected in a 2-1-0 vote. In Human Chess, DJ initally thinks he can work with Eva to beat Liam and Kitty, but when Eva cuts him off with one of her moves, he and Jose realize that Eva has turned on them, but it's too late, and Eva wins MM. He is marked next to Jose, and after Eva tells the mansion why she turned on Jose, DJ aligns with the Seventh Coalition, and remains marked after Eva wins the Mark Remover, and doesn't use it, but survives ejection in a 2-0 vote. In ''The Final Sprint part 1, ''Eva makes a final 2 pact with DJ, naming it The Dream Team, to combat Liam and Kitty. However, Liam catches them, and after Kitty wins MM, she saves Liam, forcing DJ to face Eva in an ejection battle. DJ manages to survive ejection once again, defeating Eva. In ''The Final Sprint part 2, ''DJ realizes that he must win MM to win the game. He wins part 1 of the final MM battle, but loses part 3 to Kitty after she does perfectly on another quiz battle, and she ejects DJ, due to the only other option being Liam, her boyfriend. He states that he had made up his mind when allowed to ask Liam and Kitty a question, but asks Liam why he sang Oompa Loompa songs to all the jurors, and asks Kitty if she was in on the throw of part 2. DJ votes for Kitty, due to her battle wins, and she wins in a 6-1 vote. Trivia Comparisons * DJ, Izzy, Anne Maria, and Ella, are the only contestants to leave in an episode in which their team won the challenge. * DJ is one of the few characters to have dotted eyes, the others being Beth, Chris, Alice, Harold, Miles, Mary, Pete, Rodney, Sam, and Tom. * DJ is one six contestants to be known by their nicknames, the others being B, Blaineley, MacArthur, Lightning, and Sammy (formerly Samey). ** DJ and B are the only contestants to go by their initials. * DJ is the first contestant to curse, the others being Alejandro, Courtney, Emma, Heather, Izzy, Leshawna, Lindsay, and Owen. * DJ is the first male contestant to arrive on Total Drama Island. * DJ is one of the few characters to have their ethnicity verified. His Total Drama Island: Totally Interactive! bio refers to him as Jamaican. ** This makes him one of 9 contestants known not to be native to Canada. The others are Vladimir (Russia), Tobias (UK), Liam (US), Raaheel (Hungary), PFRJ (US), Anna (Russia), Alejandro (Spain), Mark (US), Justin (Hawaii), Jasmine (Australia), and Eva (Eastern Europe; according to TheNewGame, Belarus). ** Ironically, he was eliminated there in Total Drama World Tour. ** Additionally, DJ and Justin are the only two characters to have visited their country or state of origin in Total Drama World Tour. *** DJ competed in Jamaica in Jamaica Me Sweat. *** Justin, although not a contestant at the time, was present in Hawaii during Hawaiian Style and Hawaiian Punch. *** Neither of these countries were visited in Total Drama 60 Club. * DJ is the one of 3 contestants to be cursed, the first being Beth and the Ice Dancers being third. * DJ is one of 17 contestants to not be romantically involved with another contestant, whether it is one-sided or mutually, the others being Jo, Brick, B, Staci, Dawn, Lightning, Amy, Beardo, Topher, Scarlett, Max, Jose, Dwayne, Kelly, and Alice. Competition * DJ is one of 8 contestants to vote for themselves; with the others being Dave, Harold, Lindsay, Courtney, Gwen, Mike, and Noah. * DJ placed eighth in Total Drama Island, while he was the eighth eliminated in Total Drama World Tour. * DJ is the only contestant to be in the bottom two in every elimination ceremony that his team has attended before his elimination. ** In addition, he has been in the bottom two more consecutive times than any other character as he was in the bottom two four times in a row in Total Drama World Tour. * DJ and Scott are so far the only highest ranking team members to not have been finalists. * He also receives the most barf bags in Total Drama World Tour, along with Lindsay, with four each. ** This is due to their team being the only one to have Barf Bags at the ceremonies. * DJ, along with Leshawna, is one of the only characters who never ended up in the bottom two in Total Drama Island. He was eliminated due to being disqualified by Chris. * DJ has been on the same team as Harold in the first three seasons, as they were both were on the Killer Bass, Screaming Gaffers, and Team Victory. ** At no point in 60 Club did DJ share a team with Harold. * DJ is one of 4 contestants to have an alliance with an authority figure, the others being Owen, Ezekiel, and Blaineley. ** He is also the one of 9 contestants to be aligned with Chef Hatchet, the others being Blaineley, Mark, Eva, Sierra, Cody, Liam, Chris, and Sammy. ** Mark has also made an alliance with Chris and Chef, but they were not authority figures at the time. * DJ has caused 3 eliminations: ** He has directly eliminated Noah. ** He has indirectly eliminated Lindsay and Eva. Miscellaneous * DJ's elimination in both Total Drama Island and Total Drama Action coincidentally involves horror-themed challenges. * Even before Total Drama World Tour, DJ has been seen having bad luck with animals (mostly his two bunnies): ** In the opening song of Total Drama Island, DJ is seen being attacked by several small creatures. ** His first bunny was eaten by a viper and then by an eagle and then by a shark (not his fault this time). ** In No Pain, No Game, DJ's torture was being constricted by a large snake. ** In Hide and Be Sneaky, Owen and DJ get caught after both of them tried to reach a tiny bird on the roof. ** In Haute Camp-ture, his second bunny was kidnapped by an eagle while he was petting him and then fell in Cody's barbecue, escaping when Cody opened it. Shortly after, DJ had Bunny (now bandaged) sent flying after hitting with too much strength the end table it was on. ** In Total Drama, Drama, Drama, Drama Island, he, Tyler, Cody, and Owen were hanging from Courtney's balloon while a bear was climbing the rope after them. * DJ has been eliminated back-to-back with Izzy in the first three seasons. * According to DJ's Total Drama World Tour contestant biography, his favorite music is Jamaican reggae and his favorite food is his Mama's chickpea roti. ** It also states that his favorite movie is "Bob the Gallant Sheep" and that his favorite color is blue.